


Raymond Palmer Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Raymond Palmer Imagines, Prompts and Oneshots.
Relationships: Raymond Palmer / You, Raymond Palmer x Reader, Raymond Palmer x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“This isn’t going to work.” You said quickly.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Ray said quickly as he stepped into the room Sara whistled and nudged Snart who was sprawled over one of the chairs. She whistled, making Ray splutter a little.  
“You clean up well Raymond.” Snart said which only seemed to double Ray’s helpless spluttering.

“I’m still telling you he isn’t going to be convincing.”  
“I don’t know, he looks like a rich guy to me.” Mick grunted from the back of the room.  
“My point is he gets all weird with the PDA.” You said, turning to Rip.  
“I don’t!”  
“I referred to you as my husband and you nearly choked on your drink. You do that out there they’re going to be suspicious.”  
“I can get a hang on it.”  
“Alright, Snart, Sara be our bad guys. Ray, introduce me as your wife.”   
“Hey, I want you to meet my wife.” Ray’s voice didn’t sound confident, he shrugged as he spoke and pulled an odd face.  
“I don’t believe him.” Snart said after a short pause, turning to Sara who was frowning.  
“He looks like you threatened him to go through with it.” She added.  
“You could say he doesn’t speak the language?” Jax offered as he joined them in frowning at Ray.  
“Hey! I’ll pull it together! I’m just nervous, I’ve never been a husband before.” He explained. You face palmed and groaned as you left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray had insisted that he needed your help. However, after three hours he asked you to find the professor. He clearly regretted asking for you to help him, but Ray was far too kind to admit that. You were demoted to fuling their theorising with coffee and food.

“What about this?” Ray asked as he shifted a handful of papers to Martin. They muttered quietly to themselves as you spent time making coffee cup stains on a spare piece of paper with your mug. You were waiting for the rest of the team to come back, at least then you’d have a good excuse to leave.

“It wouldn’t work, see…” Martin trailed off. You hummed to yourself as you continued staining the paper, making a pattern you’d seen on one of the missions. It’d stuck with you for some reason.  
Suddenly the paper was ripped from under your mug. Looking up you saw Ray waving it at Martin. “(Y/N)’s a genius look. Look at the patterns!”  
“Yes. That would work and it would be executed perfectly, good job (Y/N), it’s almost genius.” Martin said as he took the paper and started scribbling away on another sheet.  
“Okay, I’m nodding here and just pretending like I have some idea what you’re talking about.” You muttered as you watched them. They rushed off to the lab room as the rest came into the room.  
“You solve it?” Sara asked.  
“Yes, apparently I did. I’m almost a genius. I have no clue why.” You informed her. She laughed and nodded as you shrugged and left for your room.


End file.
